


When we're alone

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Contains playlist, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Mary knows, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam is only a year younger than them, Secret Relationship, Sexting (kinda), Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: The horny boyfriends' fic.Starring Dean and Cas.Or: what I’ve been thinking about nonstop since I got the prompt “couch”, and that developed a life of his own.





	When we're alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The [writersofdestiel](https://writersofdestiel.tumblr.com/) Discord Server has a challenge named “[Daily Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435452?view_full_work=true)” which consists on giving you a word every day for you to create a 5 sentences long destiel fic. When they sent the prompt “[Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435452/chapters/43823197)” a few days ago, all I could think about was: Dean and Cas making out on a loveseat.
> 
> So I started writing that, and it turned out longer than expected.
> 
> [Here’s](https://open.spotify.com/user/c5axcn2ap9xymlg8a0myuhqs2/playlist/1J36bFMw0x7vQyB9VIZQfJ?si=VN9FrZ0MSJyg4YuytOgl2Q) the Spotify playlist with the songs that are at the top of every section. I still included the names in the E/N, just in case!
> 
> Thanks to [heylittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel/) for the beta ♥
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Consent age is 16 in Kansas and they're 17 :)

_In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost / Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus / For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust / As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

 

Dean and Cas’ thing was pretty much a secret thing.

They both hung out in the same circle of friends —Gabe, Charlie, Kevin, even Sam and his best friend-slash-crush Jessica sometimes— but none of them suspected anything.

Not to mention their parents. Dean hadn’t yet figured out a way to tell them he was into boys and Cas… Cas never had a good relationship with his father anyway.

Correction: Dean and Cas’ thing was a completely secret thing.

So it was just them, and their dates they couldn’t talk to their friends about, and the kissing in the janitor’s closet between classes, and the texting at nights that made them more than paranoid about lending their phones to anyone.

One day, Cas invited Dean to his place after school to have lunch. His dad was a writer and he worked at home, so there were no real plans for anything more than what just-friends wouldn’t do: eating, maybe watching some YouTube, and then playing videogames.

Things went down exactly like they’d expected them, smoothly uneventful. They’d at least managed to spend time together, despite Cas’ dad being around, but it was better than nothing, and they could kiss goodbye in the doorway before Dean left.

It became a routine of sorts, sometimes going to Cas’ place and sometimes going to Dean’s. They’d go each other’s places at least once a week, hang out, brush hands on the couch if it was safe enough.

At Dean’s, there were no parents until 6 pm, but there was Sammy. They couldn’t just make something up to justify why they wouldn’t want to spend time with him as well.

Eventually, though, a miracle happened.

They were in the YouTube part of the routine at Cas’ place —it was a Game of Thrones episode reaction—  when Cas’ dad politely interrupted them, knocking on the frame of the living room area.

Dean and Cas turned from where they sat on the floor, resting their backs on the legs of the couch.

“I’m going to run an errand, boys,” he said. “I’ll probably be back after you’re gone, Dean. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Mr. Novak,” Dean replied.

Mr. Novak nodded, turned around, and walked out of the entrance.

Dean looked over at Cas, smiling.

“Wow, guess who’s got the place for themselves,” he teased.

Cas’ eyes softened, looking between Dean’s eyes and his lips. He leaned in, going for a kiss.

Dean waited until Cas landed his mouth on his, moving his lips to follow Cas’ slow rhythm.

Cas pulled back, loving the way Dean almost chased more contact.

“We certainly don’t get enough of this,” Cas whispered. Dean shook his head. Cas added, “C’mon, I want us to go somewhere.”

Cas rose to his feet, offering his hand to Dean. Dean didn’t use it to stand up, but held it anyway and followed Cas.

“Where? A secret garden or a Narnia sort of deal?”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Not quite that cool.”

They went to a small studio Dean had never been in before.

“Your dad’s office?”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed.

The room was nice, a mix of modern —mostly because of the huge Mac on the desktop— and antique —said desktop was made of mahogany.  

Cas pulled Dean to a corner, where there was a loveseat. And actual loveseat, S-shaped and designed for people to kiss on.

Dean thought there were only for outdoors, like kissing benches. This one, though, this one was different. It screamed kinkiness and a wonderful make-out session to come.

“Nice,” Dean murmured, unable to hide his intentions.

“I know, right.”

They sat on each side of the couch. Dean stared into Cas’ eyes, blue and intense. Cas stared back, seeing plain desire and caring all over Dean’s features.

“So we’re making out,” Dean said, brushing his lips against Cas’.

“Hell yes,” Cas teased back, licking the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“What if your dad comes back?”

“We walk out of here. It’s not like we’re not gonna listen to him park outside.”

“Right,” Dean whispered. It was 3 pm and he usually left at 6. If Mr. Novak estimated he’d be back after that…. Yeah, they had time.

Their lips connected again. It was slow, soft. Gently, Cas opened and closed his mouth, stretching the moment before things got hot and wild.

Dean hummed, keeping the pace just as slow, but securing a hand behind Cas’ neck. His fingertips brushed the hair of his nape, guiding Cas almost unnoticeable to tilt his head further to a side.

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, passed the back of his fingers over it, and cupped it again, bringing him closer.

Dean’s hand moved to Cas’ short hair and tightened the grip. Cas gasped slightly, his mouth open against Dean’s parted lips.

“You’re such a good kisser,” Cas murmured, kissing only half of Dean’s mouth, then his full lips again. It was a brief brush of tongues.

“You’re an amazing kisser too, babe,” Dean said.

He put his other hand on Cas’ arm, and Cas put his on Dean’s shoulder.

They restarted the kissing, this time with more determination. Dean slipped his tongue full in Cas’ mouth, tasting and letting him in too.

For a little while, that was it: they kissed, taking turns on who was more demanding, Dean biting Cas’ bottom lip and Cas sucking on Dean’s tongue until Dean groaned from that only.

Dean stroked Cas’ arm, muscled and covered in a cotton tee, almost scratching over it in need.

They pulled back, blown-eyed, heavy breathing.

“Wow,” Dean whispered.

“Yeah.” Cas passed his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip slowly. It was a little swollen and wet with saliva. “We’ve never had so much time to do that.”

Dean kept his mouth parted, way too turned on by Cas’ stimulation on it. Cas slipped his thumb in and Dean instinctively wrapped his lips around it.

Cas’ dick jerked in his jeans. He palmed himself through the denim.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Dean’s eyes went to Cas’ hand on his crotch.

“Uh,” Cas said, taking his hand off there suddenly. “Is that- is that alright? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Dean shook his head pulling back and holding Cas’ hand in his.

“No, it’s pretty hot, actually. It’s just-” he shrugged. He looked down at himself, also hard. “I know we never have time but... “ his eyes went to the floor.

Cas frowned. “What?” His voice was full of concern. Then, just a tone more seriously, “Tell me.”

He lifted Dean’s chin with a subtle move, but Dean’s eyes were still away.

“Things never go past kissing when we’re alone. Or even texting, y’know, it never gets like this.”

“You’re telling me you want to sext?”

Dean finally looked him in the eyes.

“I’m telling you that I thought maybe you were holding back. Or I was, I don’t know.”

Dean felt his cheeks heating up. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Cas’.

“Babe,” Cas whispered.

“Hm?”

“It’s all good. I just appreciate our privacy and,” he stroked Dean’s temple, “I didn’t want to start these things over text, y’know?” Dean nodded, still close-eyed. His eyelashes looked so pretty this close. “C’mon, kiss me. Let’s pick up where we left off.”

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. He kissed like Cas’ mouth was oxygen to his lungs, and Cas kept palming himself through the jeans until Dean’s kisses went to his neck and _holy shit,_ he needed relief.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered.

“Cas.”

“Can I touch myself?”

Just Cas’ needy voice, plus that brilliant idea —it had fire sparking in Dean’s low stomach.

“It’d be an honor.”

Cas unzipped his jeans and put them down to his ankles. He sat on his underwear for a second before getting it to the middle of his thighs.

Dean looked down, unsure if staring was rude or would make Cas uncomfortable. He wondered if he should just keep kissing him instead.

“Wow, you’re— beautiful.”

Other than his own, Dean had never seen another hard dick in real life. It was thrilling.

Cas smiled a nervous smile.

“Thanks.”

It was Dean’s turn to pay some attention to his boner. He palmed himself, noticing a wet spot on the fabric.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

Dean undressed from his jeans and briefs.

Cas only stared for a second before he ached for more contact and restarted their kissing, both holding their own dicks.

The kiss was a lot messier than before —coordinating a jerking hand and lips was already complicated enough, and they had slightly different patterns in the movements of their hands.

“Fuck, Cas, I wanna do so many things with you,” Dean grunted.

“I wanna do so many things _to_ you,” Cas answered, witty and teasing as always.

“Yeah?”

“Like getting on my knees, sucking you off-”

“Would you let me fuck your mouth like I do with my tongue?” Dean did a demonstration, invading Cas’ mouth.

For Cas, the image of his mouth being filled with Dean’s cock instead of his tongue got him on the edge.

“Fuck, yes, you can put it wherever you want.”

“It?” Dean asked, challenging.

“Your cock,” Cas granted. “You can put your cock wherever you want.”

And Dean was one that loved reciprocation. “You too, baby, you can —fuck —you can fuck me all the ways you can imagine.”

“Ah-I’m close, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas —fuck-”

Dean came, his muscles tensing and the sloppy kiss dissolving at the same time. Cas almost couldn’t catch the sight as he came as well, his dick jerking and his cum ruining his shirt as he collapsed against Dean, panting.

Cas knew it’d been both of their first times to do something like that. Now that it was over, he took the time to treasure that fact like the meaningful, beautiful thing it was.

He hugged Dean, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Dean hugged in return, careful not to put his dirty palm on Cas’ back.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Are you kidding? Thank _you_.”

They put enough distance between them to stare into each other’s eyes. They allowed themselves some more afterglow time, kissing tenderly and giving each other reassuring compliments. Eventually, they decided it was time to clean up the mess and get decent before they had to do it, but rushedly.

♡

_And all I can taste is this moment / And all I can breathe is your life / And sooner or later it's over / I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 

Since that day, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Janitor’s closets moments used to be all about slow kissing, but now they were all about Cas against the wall with his legs around Dean’s hips, boners miserably rubbing against the other’s through denim.

Dean was dying inside, feeling Cas so hard and hot against him. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Cas currently was the definition of sex: all flushed, sweaty, with disarrayed hair and his heels pressing Dean impossibly closer to him.

Yes, he’d seen Cas’ dick, but he’d never felt it and much less had it against his own. The mere thought of it made Dean want to strip them both then and there.

“Hey, Earth to Dean,” Cas mumbled, catching his breath.

“Sorry. Was just thinking about… you.” Dean pressed Cas’ back full on the wall, hands under Cas’ thighs.

Cas smiled faintly. “That’s what I was hoping.”

Dean carefully placed Cas’ feet back on the floor.

Dean turned to the closed door. “That lock works, right?” He asked.

Cas’ face remained blank. “Uh, what are you planning, babe?”

Dean held Cas by the hip bones, sneaking his thumbs underneath the hem of the t-shirt.

“As long as you’re okay with it, I’d like to feel you,” one of his thumbs moved to Cas’ navel, traveling south to the tent on his jeans.

Cas’ eyes fluttered closed as Dean palmed slowly, cupping his hand over his aching dick.

“Fuck, Dean-”

“Not the right place right now, but eventually,” Dean joked, using the hand that was still on Cas’ hip to turn him around. Cas grew bigger under his hand as Dean pushed himself against Cas’ ass, the other arm around his torso.

“If I may…” Dean whispered behind Cas’ ear, single-handedly unbuttoning the jeans.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cas hissed.

Cas supported his hands on the wall and turned to face Dean.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re locked in a janitor’s closet, Dean.” Dean only raised his eyebrows, wondering what was that supposed to mean. “In-between classes. Dammit, we’ve already been here so long and- what if we get caught?”

“How long do you think it’ll take us to come? You touch me and I’m done, babe.”

Cas shook his head nervously. “Getting undressed in here would make me very stressed.”

Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and kissed him chastely. “Okay, sunshine, don’t worry.” He took a deep breath, wishing that it was easier to make his boner disappear.

“We could sext tonight,” Cas offered casually. Then added, “It’s better than nothing.”

Dean smiled warmly and hugged Cas, not minding that it brought stimulation below the waist. “I love you.”

“Uh-”

“You don’t have to say it back.”

Cas hugged Dean, strongly pushing their chests together.

“I love you, Dean.”

♡

_So close, no matter how far / Couldn't be much more from the heart / Forever trust in who we are / And nothing else matters_

 

Dean: are you in bed already?

Cas: Not yet, I’m doing the dishes.

Dean: ok just lemme know

 

Cas: I’m in bed now.

Dean: cool

 

Dean: are we doing this or not?

Cas: Not if you don’t want to.

Dean: I’d rather be there with you

Cas: Is it you starting it or just commenting?

Dean: haha very funny

Dean: starting

Cas: I want you to be here with me too.

Dean: are you naked?

Cas: Tee and boxers. You?

Dean: …… yes

Cas: I wish I could touch you.

Dean: can I call you??

Cas: Sure.

 

“Wow, that was awkward,” Dean said as the tune ended on his ear.

Cas rolled his eyes. “We were just getting started, Dean. It was…”

“Awkward.”

“A warm-up,” he corrected. “So, you think it’d be easier over the phone?”

“Yeah, got no time to rethink my words that much.” Silence. “Are you undressing, at least?”

Cas sighed. “I am taking my boxers off now.”

The mental image got Dean going, but that sigh, that tone, “Listen, Cas, you don’t have to do this only because you wanna make me feel better.”

“Why do you think so?”

“You sound —I don’t know —annoyed.”

Cas rolled his eyes, finally kicking his underwear off his ankles. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Of what?”

“Of saying the wrong thing,” Cas whispered.

“Tell me about it, man.” Dean realized it probably wasn’t the most comforting thing to say. “What if… we don’t say anything?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, and we just… jerk off, listening to our breaths… I mean, it should be sexy, right?”

Cas considered it for a moment. If doing it thinking about Dean was good, doing it while Dean listened and did it himself, thinking about him —yeah, it was a definite yes.

“Okay,” he said, not wasting any time to start touching himself.

“Okay,” Dean replied, closing his eyes, moving his hand to his dick.

Cas’ breath caught in his chest audibly.

“Don’t overdo it,” Dean asked him. The last thing he wanted was to listen to fake moans.

“Never,” Cas whispered.

_Relax, for fuck’s sake. This is Cas._

“Okay.”

Cas didn’t say anything else, just internalized that Dean was also naked on his bed, horny, thinking about him and jacking off. He bit his lips, then released them. He wouldn’t fake anything, but he didn’t want to actively stop himself from making sounds, either.

Some minutes —4, maybe 5— passed where they just listened to each other’s quiet little gasps and, in the distance, some slickness of skin on skin. Dean felt heat pooling in his stomach, almost on the edge.

Cas’ voice surprised him.

“I wish you were here, touching me,” he panted.

“I wish I were there,” Dean replied, just as breathless, “to put you to a wall, your back to my chest, touch you, fuck you senseless-”

“I wanna be under you, knees on your shoulders-”

“Fuck, Cas-”

“Feel you cum in me, filling me up-” His breath hitched. “I’m coming, Dean.”

Dean sped up his hand, delighting with the noises Cas made, all desperate and worth of a porn movie. He felt his climax hitting him, first a chill through his whole body and then spasms of pleasure flowing out of his dick.

With his chest still rising and falling, he whispered, “I came.”

“I could tell.” Some deep breaths were heard on both ends of the line. Then, Cas asked, “Did you like it?”

“Yeah. You?”

“One hundred percent.”

Dean smiled hazily. “The final dirty talk, wow.”

Cas takes one deep breath. “People say a lot of things when they’re horny.”

Okay, that one Dean didn’t see it coming. “Did you not mean them?”

“I did. It’s just, you know, overwhelming to think of actually doing it.”

Dean relaxed again. “I get it. I mean I’ve surely fantasized about your dick in my ass, but… it’s kinda scary.”

At the single thought of an _accident_ , Cas cringed. “Yeah.”

After a few seconds of silence, Dean took the chance to bring up the janitor’s closet situation. “Listen, about earlier-”

“You don’t have to apologize, Dean.”

“I just want you to know I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Cas’ heartbeat sped up in emotion. He was so in love with Dean. “I know you didn’t mean to. It’s alright.”

“Good.” More silence. Dean looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, it was past midnight. “So, I’m gonna clean up and get to sleep, babe.”

“Me too. Goodnight, Dean.”

“I love you.” It was confident, not hesitant in the slightest.

“I love you.”

Dean’s heart swelled.

♡

_Said you know I love you, baby / My love for you I could never hide / Oh, you know I love you, baby_

 

Cas wondered what spell Dean put on him that made it so difficult to watch porn now.

Not that he didn’t enjoy it, he just felt so detached to the actors on the screen that it was somewhat boring.

It still gave him ideas, at least. Of positions to do, and phrases to say, and things he’d like to try —the thought of Dean tying him up excited him like he had no idea just a thought could do it.

Craving Dean so much, he was naturally happy and anxious about Dean’s latest invitation to his place: one to spend the night.

It was Friday, so their parents didn't oppose to their gaming sleepover. They didn’t have any reasons to distrust them for sleeping in the same room, either.

Their friends didn’t have to know about it, and at that point, Sam was convinced Cas was his brother’s best friend, so nothing weird on that end.

While Cas showered on the second floor, Dean helped his mom pick up the table after dinner.

“Hey, hon,” she said, receiving the plates he passed her, “why don’t you hang out with Charlie and Kevin anymore? And that kid, the one that’s always teasing Sam.”

Dean snorted. “Gabe.”

“Gabe, yes. Are you not friends with them anymore?”

“Oh, we’re still friends. I’m just getting closer to Cas, we have more things in common.”

She nodded. “Oh, okay.” She washed the dishes in the sink silently and Dean put away some things in the fridge. “Like…” she said, after Dean had distracted in his own mind, “that you like each other?”

No, he was not ready for that.

“What?” He frowned, hopefully not too exaggeratedly. “What are you even talking about, mom?” He put on the sternest face he could pull up.

She gave him a knowing, motherly look over her shoulder.

“Dean.” She sighed heavily. “I’m your mother. You can’t keep things from me.”

“Mom, I’m not keeping anything. Cas and I are just friends.”

“Okay, then,” she shrugged off. “But I want him sleeping in the couch tonight.”

“What?! Why?”

“You know, us moms with our crazy things. I know there’s nothing going on, but I just don’t think it’s appropriate he sleeps on the mat. The couch is way more comfortable.”

He rolled his eyes. If he kept opposing to it, he’d give himself away(er).

“Whatever.”

♡

_Found out I was comin', sent your friends home / Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know_

 

Cas left the bathroom in shorts and a tee, with a towel hanging around his neck and still drying up his hair.

Dean walked past him in the hall with his own towel in hand.

“Hang out with Sam for a bit, I’ll be quick,” Dean said.

“Sure.” Dean followed along, but Cas grabbed his wrist. He looked around, made sure they were alone, and whispered, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s all great, Cas.” Dean offered a weak smile and squeezed Cas’ hand, this time actually separating and going to the bathroom.

When he went back into his room, wearing his sleeping pants and worn out tee, there was Sam in front of the Xbox, sitting on the floor, while Cas played from the edge of Dean’s twin-sized bed.

Not that Dean would admit it, but the day before he separated his bed from the wall. There wasn’t even a room next to that wall, but better safe than sorry. He smirked noticing the gap behind the headboard, already anticipating whatever happened later.

Dean hung his towel behind his door and grabbed a control.

He joined the play of Call of Duty,  and commented casually, “Hey, Cas, so my mom told me you had to sleep on the couch.”

Sam snorted. “What? Why would mom say that?”

“Because, Sammy,” Dean harshly hit the control buttons, staring only at the screen in front of him, “she thinks Cas and I like each other.”

“What?” Cas asked, mortified.

Sam laughed, harder this time. “Yeah, what? I mean-”

“Let me tell you a little secret, bro, she’s right,” Dean said.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, of course you like him, doesn’t mean you’re getting in each other’s pants.”

Dean paused the game. Cas threw him a panicked look. Sam turned around.

“We’re dating, okay?” Dean said.

Sam gaped. “No shit.”

“Yes shit. Now keep your mouth shut and cover us?”

Sam turned to the screen again, hitting play. “Okay, yeah, whatever. What do you want?”

“If she asks, you heard Cas going down the stairs around midnight or whatever. Also, don’t stay around for too long?”

Sam frowned. “Dude, TMI.”

“Uh, yeah, Dean,” Cas said, “maybe you forgot I’m still here.”

“Never, Cas. C’mon, I know you wanted me to tell someone.”

Cas tilted his head, fighting a smile. “You’re right, I guess.”

♡

_I wanna be your setting lotion / Hold your hair in deep devotion / At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean / I wanna be yours_

 

Sam left right after they finished the game. Dean locked the door behind Sam and went to kiss Cas for the first time after what felt like a lifetime.

Cas kissed back, letting Dean walk them backward until Cas flopped on the bed. Dean moved from on top of him to his side. He separated and looked into Cas’ beautiful blue eyes.

“We just get to bed already, right?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. He said, “Unless you want to get a snack or something.” Dean grinned. “No, don’t say i-”

“ _You’re_ the snack, baby.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the silly line. Dean rolled on the bed, giggling, then sat on the edge. “Wait,” he said, holding his index finger up.

He stood up, took off the pajama pants and tee, remaining in gray boxer briefs.

Cas admired the view, scanning up all the skin that had just been revealed.

“You know, for practicalities,” Dean said lightly.

Cas snorted and did the same: he stood up and undressed to his plaid boxers.

Dean stripped the bed, too, of the sheet that served as its bedspread. He laid on his back and Cas joined him, hopping on next to him. There wasn’t much space, but that was everything but a problem.

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder, massaging it.

“You know very well we don’t have to do anything. We can stick to what we’ve done before, we can put the layers back on, and trust me when I say that I’d still love you.”

Cas put a hand on the arm Dean was using to massage him. “I say the same thing,” his fingers moved up to Dean’s neck. “You’re also a little nervous.”

“Well, sue me,” he said playfully, “but a handsome young man is on my bed, wearing only boxers, and I’m inexperienced as fuck.”

“I could say the same thing, only that I’m not the owner of the bed.”

Dean smirked. He let his hand go down Cas’ back, loving the soft skin, green eyes fixed on blue to then take in Cas’ gorgeous naked torso. His thumb caressed Cas’ waist, made it to his hip, returned to rest on the ribs.

Cas did something similar, scooping closer to Dean, tracing with his palm Dean’s column, then going up the front, passing over his navel and the middle of his forming abs.

When their hands were still again, Cas’ behind Dean’s neck and Dean’s on Cas’ upper back, they started kissing. Cas couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, making it perfect instead of the teeth sabotaging the moment.

It started gentle, not like the heavy makeouts in closets from school. No, this was… so loving, so patient. Why not taking their time, after all? That was what they were here for.

Cas propped up himself on his elbow without quitting the kiss, leaning more firmly over Dean. His hand went to hold the semi-muscular bicep, a little too lost on how it felt, flexing underneath his touch as Dean pulled Cas closer to him.

Their chests were flushed together, and Dean’s hand on Cas’ back went lower so he could say the same for their hips.

Cas hooked a leg over Dean’s hip, ankle on his ass, and that —hell, Dean would be coming a lot sooner than he thought tonight.

Through the cotton of his boxers, Cas was stiff and burning hot. Dean slipped his thigh between Cas’ legs, because two could play that game.

The kissing was dirty by then. Cas panted back from Dean’s mouth and they took a moment to just breath.

Dean wasn’t one to handle well silence. He just needed to fill the air with some comment to know Cas was still there, with him.

“We’re having a good time, huh?” he breathed out, his fingers loosening on Cas’ waist so he could actually caress him.

“Yes,” Cas whispered. He lowered his gaze, Dean following it too.

It was a wonderful view: the tented boxers, the obscene shape of their dicks, the way they rubbed into each other.

Cas rolled his hips curiously. Dean caught a breath in his chest at the feeling.

Cas did it again, this time with determination. He looked up to Dean’s eyes and found them closed. He smirked, too proud of his achievements, and did it again.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed, “you’re gonna kill me.”

Cas caught Dean off guard when he kissed him. Dean kissed back, but Cas had other plans. He nipped at his bottom hip, then gave Dean pecks on his cheek all the way to his ear.

He whispered very low on his ear, “Can I rub against your ass?”

Cas felt Dean nodding next to his face.

Dean turned around and pressed his ass to Cas’ dick.

“Can I do it bare?” Cas asked, stroking Dean’s aching hard-on.

Dean leaned his head back on Cas’ shoulder. “Yeah.”

Cas’s fingertips pulled the waistband down, first lowering the underwear to only reveal Dean’s ass. He spied over Dean’s shoulder, biting it when he saw the even more stretched fabric pulling at his dick. He slowly released the tension and unhooked the border from Dean’s erection, setting it free.

After the wonderful teasing, Cas sat up just enough to quickly slip the underwear out of Dean’s legs. He didn’t take the same time with himself, taking the plaid boxers off in a swift move.

Now it was Dean’s turn to look over his shoulder, through closing eyelids and fluttering lashes. Cas was paler than him, so the arousal made him look redder, blushed not only on his face but also around his neck and collarbone. And holy mother of Christ, _his dick_. His. Dick.

Cas didn’t mind the scrutiny. He smiled to Dean, meeting his eyes, and put a soft hand on his hip. Dean couldn't stop staring, so he just did that while Cas slowly came closer to him, finally resting his dick between his ass.

Dean gasped, enjoying it right away. Cas kept the humping motions from before and Dean really wanted to touch himself, actually started to, but realized he wanted to focus on Cas and only Cas.

So he interlaced fingers with Cas’ over his hip, and with the other he reached for Cas’ neck, keeping him close.

He clenched his ass, figuring it might feel nice for Cas, and the grunt he earned for it, _yes to all._ Doing it actually prompted his own arousal even more, so he repeated it to see how far he could take them.

“If you touch me, I’m coming,” Dean warned, just so Cas knew that he was _close_.

“Then,” Cas stopped, separated, prompted Dean with his hand to lay full on his back. “Like this,” he said, hovering over Dean, aligning their dicks.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed.

“Indeed.”

Cas supported on his legs, leaving his thighs up, forearm on the bed and their cocks together in the other hand.

Dean held Cas behind his thigh with a hand, completing the circle around them with his other.

The tiny gasps and grunts from their call were way better like this: them being the ones that actually caused those sounds, and being close enough to hear them in detail, so clearly.

Neither of them announced again when they were coming. They could just feel it; Dean because of Cas losing his rhythm (and almost his balance), and Cas because Dean’s face gave him completely away, melting in pleasure increasingly.

Dean tried to catch the mess with his hand, but it was a lot harder when it wasn’t only him. It was kind of useful, but there still were some parts of their stomachs and chest with cum.

Cas sat back on Dean’s thighs, letting his own rest for a second.

“Uh, Cas,” Dean said, pointing to a nightstand to their side “there are tissues on the first drawer.”

Cas, tired and everything, stretched until he opened the drawer. He blindly found and took the box of Kleenex out, giving Dean a tissue in his clean hand and taking one of his own.

Once they were both cleaner, Dean made room for Cas next to him and Cas took the hint.

“Do you wanna get dressed again?” Dean asked, cuddling Cas against his chest.

Cas shook his head slightly. “Not yet.”

“I really wish we could fall asleep like this,” Dean said. “I can’t believe my mom-”

“Yeah.”

“It’s frustrating. I mean, I love this, but the more things we do the more I wanna try.”

Cas moved to Dean’s shoulder, looked him in the eyes. “Maybe I can invite you to my place next time.”

“Do you think they’ll let me go?”

“We can, I don’t know, say more people are invited. I could even invite Sam.” Dean frowned. Cas added, “He could sleep on the guest room.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know about that. We’ll see, alright?”

“Alright.”

They fell asleep, but Dean woke up exalted after a while, noticing it was 1 am. He sighed,  relaxing. They still were on time.

He patted Cas’ shoulder tenderly, waking him up.

“Hey, sunshine.”

“Mmh?”

“I hate to say this, but I think you have to go to the couch now.”

Cas grumbled, getting on his stomach and supporting on his elbows. “Terrible phrasing, babe.”

“There’s just no nice way to put it.”

Cas kissed Dean on the mouth, nuzzling afterward.

He sat on the bed and got dressed again.

Although Dean did sleep naked on a regular basis, he thought it would’ve been kind of mean if Cas had to go knowing he would be leaving his boyfriend to sleep naked on his own. So, he decided to put on his PJs again.

Cas sat on the edge of the mattress, turning to look at Dean.

Dean said, “You know that I love you, right?” He grabbed Cas had and kissed its back, tracing the knuckles with his thumb.

Cas smiled. “Yes. Do you know that I love you?”

Dean nodded, smiled with his eyes. “Yes.”

Cas slowly dragged his hand from Dean’s and started going to the door. He opened it, looked back at Dean. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night, babe.”

♡

_Don't even talk about the consequence / 'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

 

On Saturday, over breakfast, probably the highlight of Dean’s worst moments in history took place.

“Did you have fun last night?” Mary asked, from her spot in one of the ends of the table.

Sam was across Dean, Cas next to Dean, his father to his right in the other end of the rectangle.

He acted it cool.

“Yeah, mom, stayed up until one playing.”

“Oh, and did you use protection?” She asked bluntly.

“Mom!” Dean looked over at Cas, who choking on something and blushing. “We were playing Call of Duty.”

“Oh, I know you were playing. I meant protection as in the antivirus for the console."

His father only laughed, probably clueless of Mary’s suspicions.

“Yeah,” Sam intervened, after taking a deep breath to fight a burst of laughter. “We did.”

God bless Sam.

Cas only nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

Mary gave Cas a funny look, like _‘oh yeah I’m totally buying this and I have zero knowledge of what you did with my son last night’_ and continued to eat her toasts.

“So, Castiel, do you like soccer?” John asked, finally changing the subject.

Dean had never felt as interested in sports as in that moment.

♡

_Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth_

 

Cas’ father wasn’t one of getting into his business, thank God.

Cas told him he’d invited Dean over to stay, he’d said that it was fine, and asked him not to make a mess in the kitchen if they were preparing dinner.

They didn’t, for the record. It was kinda hard to mess up frozen pizza.

Dean’s mom believed Sam was there, too, among the rest of the group, but it was all a complot so Sam could spend the night at Jess’. Or at least, that’s what he’d told Dean.

By 9 pm, they’d both showered, gotten into their regular sleeping clothes and locked in Cas’ room to have their assigned pizza half while listening to some Spotify playlist.

They let the food go down by having a tickle fight on Cas’ double-sized bed. Dean wasn’t sure of it being the healthiest thing to do right after eating, but he didn’t care that much.

They were rolling on the bed, laughing hysterically, when Cas straddled Dean and pinned his wrists over his head.

“Couldn’t wait to make it to this part,” Dean teased, way too comfortable being so helpless.

Cas snorted, but moved away and stood up. Dean was about to protest, but Cas didn’t let him. He grabbed the empty plates from the floor and said, “Let me take these to the dishwasher and brush my teeth, okay?”

Dean pouted. “Alright. I’ll get on that myself,” he said.

Not even 10 minutes later, with no dirty dishes around and mouths fresh,  they were back in the privacy of Cas’ bedroom, lazily making out under the covers.

Their legs were knotted together, but not like last week at Dean’s place —this was a lot less horny.

Dean was just blissed out just from smelling so much like Cas since he used his soap, and knowing that they could spend the night cuddled together was more than enough for him.

Maybe it was the music doing the pacing, so romantic and slow, but going from the tenderness to desperate kisses was probably a thing of 15 whole minutes.

“What playlist is that, anyway?” Dean asked, panting, getting on top of Cas and pulling playfully the collar of his tee.

Cas snorted. “Actually, it’s the soundtrack of 50 Shades.”

Dean smiled. “Naturally.” He went to kiss Cas’ neck, biting softly and careful not to suck long enough to leave hickeys. “I’ve been dying to, um,” he whispered, “suck you off.” He looked into Cas’ face, searching for approval.

Cas just stared back at him.

“Uh,” Dean said, “Or not?” He prompted, doubtful.

Shit, Cas hadn’t said out loud. “Yes!” He said, too excitedly even for himself.

Dean smiled. “Okay. Forgive me if I suck, no pun intended,” he said.

Cas did like the joke but chose to reassure Dean anyway. “You’ll do great, babe.”

“He says about the guy that has never done it before,” Dean deadpanned.

“He says,” Cas argued back, “because he has no previous reference.”

Dean sighed. “I guess, yeah.”

Cas put his hand over Dean’s forearm. “You really don’t have to.”

“I just told you I _want_ to.”

“Just wanted to make it crystal clear.”

Dean nodded and hid in Cas’ neck, kissing him over the t-shirt on the way down to his shorts.

He took off him the pajama bottoms and the underwear in the same pull. Cas’ dick, not fully hard, jerked in front of him, getting more colored by the second. Dean was mesmerized just like the first time he laid eyes on it.

Dean kissed Cas’ hairy inner thighs, from his knee to where the leg met the pelvis.

“Oh, my God,” Cas whispered, already so fucking lost in it. He petted Dean’s hair, down to his neck, then only held the longer hair near his forehead.

Dean licked his lips, consciously salivating in his closed mouth, and wrapped his lips around the crown.

He looked up at Cas, who had his head pulled back despite how much he was enjoying the view.

“Shit,” he murmured, realizing Dean was probably waiting for him to say something else. He looked down, meeting lustful green eyes, and nodded. “Great start.”

Dean started pushing down a little bit, slowly, pulling back almost immediately and then repeating the motion but taking more in every time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, not moving, just enjoying how it felt. Hell, he’d dreamt of that, he may as well internalize how it was for later uses.

He considered the shape of Cas’ dick, the taste of sweat and sex concentrated on the head, the texture of Cas’ soft shaft. He loved it so, so much.

Dean tried to go further down. He did, actually, and proudly swallowed around Cas. Cas’ hips jerked up. Dean gagged and pulled back.

“Fuck, sorry,” Cas murmured.

Dean traced circles on his legs with his fingertips. “It’s okay.”

“C’mere,” Cas said, sitting up and meeting Dean in a kiss. “That was amazing.”

“Wait, is it over?” Dean asked, confused.

“I don’t wanna mess it up again.”

Dean rolled his eyes just a little. “You won’t, I’ll hold your hips down. C’mon, I was starting to get a pace.”

Cas sighed, easily convinced. Who would deny oral sex twice? “Okay. Should I let you know when I come?”

“Please.”

Dean returned to suck on Cas’ dick, still covered in wet, cold saliva from moments before. It was easier this time, starting with a pace already. He twirled his tongue, passing it around everything he could reach with it.

“Holy shit, do that again?” Cas whimpered. Then added, quickly, because manners, “Please.”

Dean did before Cas finished his sentence, more than once and faster than before. Cas had to use all of his willpower not to shove his dick in Dean’s heavenly mouth, and even like that Dean had to put a little pressure on his hip for good measure.

Dean moved up and down, changing the pressure on his cheeks, trying to rub Cas’ head on the roof of his mouth—

“Coming, Dean.” But Dean didn’t move.  “ _Now_.” Cas practically yanked his head back, but Dean moaned a complain and brought Cas closer to him with both of his hands.

The shooting in his mouth was everything, and beyond. The pulsing of Cas’ dick on his tongue, being able to savor every hit, swallowing around it as it softened and wondering how that might feel for Cas, how his legs tensed and then relaxed— _Holy shit._ He was coming too.

“Cas,” he moaned, so disarmed and so wantonly, resting his head on Cas’ upper leg and grinding softly against the bed as he came, toes curling included.

He stayed there for a couple of seconds, gathering himself, then went to lay next to Cas.

“Did you like it?” Cas asked him, referring to the coming ‘in suite’ part.

Dea huffed. “You tell me.” He looked down at himself, aware of Cas doing the same.

“That’s so hot,” Cas answered. He looked Dean in the eyes again. “I loved it.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m kinda jealous, though,” Cas said, cupping Dean’s cheek, “I really wanted to have a part on that.”

“Maybe later. It’s not even midnight yet.”

Cas nodded, content with that thought.

“Can you get me a clean pair of… everything?” Dean asked, getting uncomfortable on the sticky clothes.

“Right, sorry. I’m just still, you know, recovering from the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head slightly. “Right.”

Cas put his underwear in place but left the shorts on the floor. He went for a clean pair of boxers and handed them to Dean. They were the plaid ones he’d used to go to Dean’s place.

Dean recognized them, grinning as he accepted them. He changed on the bed, finishing his clean-up with the already dirty clothes. Cas returned to the bed, and shrugged while Dean got dressed again.

“I don’t know about you, but I think we’re good with underwear and no shorts, right?”

“I agree.”

They cuddled, Dean being the big spoon, and Cas stopped the playlist on his phone. “Enough of sexy music for tonight.”

Dean nuzzled his nose on Cas’ soft hair. “One day, Cas,” Dean commented, “we’ll have a place of our own, we’ll do whatever we want, not having to lie to anyone to have this, and with breakfast in bed included.”

Cas imagined it, sighed and closed his eyes. “One day.”

♡

_My sanctuary, you’re holy to me / If you were church, I’d get on my knees_

 

“I’m sure,” Cas said, leaving Dean’s side on the edge of the bed. “I’ll tap you twice if I want you to stop.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, still a little unsure. Cas had barely gagged him and it wasn’t pretty at all, he really didn’t want to do something much worse by mistake.

Cas kneeled in front of Dean’s bare legs. He tapped twice with his full palm on Dean’s outer thigh. “Like that.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Both hands holding Cas face, guiding him into him, Dean was in the fucking clouds the second Cas’ breath touched his dick.

He started slow, never parting his gaze from Cas’ eyes. He pushed only until he noticed the doubt in Cas’ face, the minor change in the way he looked at Dean.

That was Cas’ limit, and he surely could work with it.

Cas wasn’t just giving him oral sex. Cas was allowing him to be the one setting the pace, _fucking his mouth_ , although none of them had done that before.

Cas pushed Dean’s legs apart, sinking just a little further in Dean, keeping his mouth as tight as possible.

“Fuck, Cas, what are you, a sex god?”

Cas smiled, or at least that’s what Dean thought the spark in his eyes was.

Dean started moving faster, quickly becoming erratic, and Cas moaned around Dean’s dick. That subtle vibration was one of the best things Cas had ever done to him and, if he didn’t hold back, he’d be coming for the second time that night in the blink of an eye.

Den let go of Cas’ face and stopped for a moment, only petting his hair. “Will you swallow?” he asked. “You don’t have to, sweetheart.”

Cas pulled back from Dean, relaxing his just-slightly-tired jaw, then said, “Did you like it? Honestly.”

Dead nodded. “In all honesty, it was good. Salty.”

“Sounds tolerable, so yes.”

Dean leaned to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m so gonna marry you someday.”

Cas could almost feel the release of all the hormones in his body making him light-headed and so, so in love with Dean.

He took Dean in again, and Dean gradually set the pace up to how it was right before they stopped.

Dean closed his eyes for a bit, imagining that, soon enough, he wouldn’t be holding Cas’ face, but his hips, and he wouldn’t be fucking his mouth, but his ass.

Not that he complained in the minimum of how wet and warm and skilled it was, though. Not even a little bit.

Cas knew from the increasing taste of cum that Dean was getting there soon. He prepared himself mentally for it, concerned that it would feel odd.

When Dean’s fingers grasped his hair, scratching his scalp, he knew that was it. Climax hit Dean, and his body went still as his dick did all the moving in Cas’ mouth.

Cas was still a little taken aback, despite his mantra, but certainly, he didn’t dislike it. It was just new.

He rose to his feet, seeing in his nightstand an absurdly convenient glass of water. He drank all of it, because a) giving head was dehydrating and b) maybe he just wanted the taste pass quickly.

He flopped down on the bed and Dean joined him.

“So amazing,” Dean breathed out. He could barely speak. “Lemme help you out with that,” he said, then grabbed Cas’ raging boner.

And to think they could sleep in until as late as they wanted.

♡

_When you're lyin' here in my arms / I'm findin' it hard to believe / We're in heaven_

 

Slowly becoming aware of the sunlight passing through the thin curtains of Cas’ bedroom, Dean noticed the smell of something delicious hitting his nose —and no, he didn’t mean Cas.

When he opened his eyes, he found Cas sitting there, cross-legged, looking down at him, and with a plate on his lap.

“Morning, baby,” he said, handing him the plate with a smile. “So, this may not be our place and we may have to lie to get this, but,” he looked down at the short pile of pancakes, “at least I could get you breakfast in bed.”

Dean sat, one arm behind his back to support him, the other bringing Cas in. Morning breath could fuck off, really. He gave him a peck and whispered, “I’ll start writing my vows when I get home.”

♡ The end ♡

**Author's Note:**

> **Songs titles and contributing artists in order of appearance:**
> 
>   1. A Love Like War (ft. Vic Fuentes) - All Time Low
>   2. Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls
>   3. Nothing Else Matters - Metallica
>   4. I Can’t Quit You Baby - Led Zeppelin
>   5. The Hills - The Weeknd
>   6. I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys
>   7. Untouched - The Veronicas
>   8. Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey
>   9. Church - Fall Out Boy
>   10. Heaven - Bryan Adams
> 

> 
> I rarely feel in the mood of writing sexy times but this was so much fun to write. I’m so happy I did. Hope you’ve liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PS:** kids…. Don’t lock yourself in classrooms or restrooms to do naughty things… trust me it can turn out wrong. Be the Cas to someone Dean’s.
> 
> **PPS:** So, I tend to shy away from writing anal sex (like I just did), but this *may* turn out into a series, in order to see that, and shipper!Charlie, and Sabriel but Sam doesn’t know it’s Sabriel yet.   
>    
>  **Find me on tumblr:**[marian-elisa](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/) ♥ C’mon, leave kudos, and tell me what you think in the comments :D


End file.
